This invention pertains to the art of driving tools for threaded mechanical fasteners and, more particularly, to drivers for accommodating a multiplicity of sizes of fasteners. The invention finds particular application in sockets for hexagonal headed bolts and nuts and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention is also applicable to duodecimal sockets, square sockets, Allen wrenchs, Phillips screw drivers and the like.
Heretofore, various multiple socket driving tools, such as telescoping socket wrenches, have been proposed. Commonly, these wrenches included a plurality of hexagonal sleeves slidably received within each other. Because each sleeve corresponded to a different nut or bolt head size, the thickness of the hexagonal sleeves was limited to one half the difference in the diameter of adjacent fastener sizes to be accommodated. To accommodate common nut and bolt sizes which were relatively close in size, the prior art multiple socket wrenches commonly had relatively thin walled hexagonal sleeves. Exemplarly prior art multiple socket wrenches are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,171,063 to Nigborowicz, U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,948 to Pearson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,482 to Jaehne.
Applying analogous principles, multiple socket driving tools were also made for Allen screws and the like. Note for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,325 to Rudd or U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,720 to Indyck. These principles have also been adapted for use in conjunction with Phillip screws, note for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,714 to Paparelli.
One of the problems with the prior art multiple socket driving tools is that the thin walls of the hexagonal sleeves are relatively easy to deform. Deformation of one of the cylindrical sleeves not only renders that sleeve inoperative for driving fasteners but can permanently interlock it with adjacent sleeves.
Another problem encountered with the prior art multiple socket driving tools resides in a tendency to jam or stick. Dirt tends to become lodged in the thin gap between adjacent sleeves, jamming them. Further, the large area of functional engagement between adjacent sleeves provides relatively high frictional resistance to relative sliding movement. Jamming and sticking are further aggravated when the torque applied to a nut or bolt moves the hexagonal sleeves out of circumferential alignment.
The present invention provides a new and improved multiple socket driving tool which overcomes the above referenced problems and others.